Another warrior Added
by Thekittybandit
Summary: What every didnt know was that Agura had a sister? What Agura didnt know was her sister was the warrior! What the warrior? The Warrior was the one who would destory  all battle key and make them into one. Why didn't Sage tell her? Well what will she say?
1. Chapter 1

The fearless leader find love?

Disclaimer: I do not own HWBF5, I do own Charlie

Agura POV

It has been the 5th year reunion that I haven't seen my sister or my family. I know that the one who is really mad is my little two month, she will be turning 20. Good thing we already got the battle key for the day. None of the guys know that I have a sister beside Standford. But only because he my boyfriend. Getting dress in my casual wear, I helped the guys decided what we will be eating. Which was? ZEKE'S

Of couse. Leaving with the guys,I could see that Sage look like she eager for us to leave. Weird right. Share pizza with Strandford made me remember why I hate him so much was he only eat the cheese off the pizza which was nasty.

Meanwhile with Sage

Unknown POV

Once I got the message from Sage, I appeared in Battle Force 5 headquarter. Getting out and hugging Sage. When I let go, I could see her laughing at my hair. I haven't been able to fix it since the Sage's brother appeared. After taking a shower and fixing my hair, I heard Sage tell me I only had 10 min until the Battle Force 5 will come back. Getting out and saying bye to Sage. I got on my AV, looking back I thought one thing;

Until later

I will see you Agura


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own HWBF5. If I did do you think I will be on here.

I will like to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story.

Agura POV:

We were zooming through the tundra battle zone. Of course Standford had to complain about the cold weather. He is hopeless. Sometime I wonder why i'm dating him and then I remember. He is cute, nice, stupid but smart at the same time. Getting the battle key was easy, fighting the one and only Krytus. We fought and fought but it seem like Krytus have gotten smarter. We decided to fuse Vert and Zoom. Finally! we had them only one more the big red monster himself. But? The fuse ran out of time.

"What are we going to do?," Standford ask shooting waves at Krytus.

"Dud-,"

Before Zoom could finish, a blast came and almost hit Krytus in the head. Turning around we saw a boy on a AV with a gun of some sort in his hand.

"Dylan, I see you finally join I was wondering when Sage was going to send for you seeing as her Battle Force 5 is weak," Said Krytus.

How did they know each other, and how is the "Dylan" and where did he come from.

Dylan POV

I saw the Battle Force 5 getting their butt kick. And they are the people who are "supposly" saving the world. HAHAHAHAHA. But they did get the other help(Krytus'), so I decided to help.

"They must be good if they rid of your help, you should really train them better," I said.

Next thing I know he is coming at me with his sword. Just because it big doesn't mean it better. I click a buttom on my blaster and it transformed into a sword of it own. Sage thinks of everything. Sword clashing head on, he got me at times and I got him. Then he stabbed me in the arm and grabbed my hair. Big mistake! I jumped in the air and wrapped my leg around his neck. Noticing he was stunn, I stabbed him where his heart is suppose to be. I was on the floor after that. I could see the 5 coming up to me.

"Take me to Sage," I said looking at the blond leader.

And I passed out.

Agura POV

"Guys, we have to get him to Sage," I said, "If he ask he might know her."

Vert and Zoom picked him up and put him in Standford's car.

"When we get home, watch him," Vert said getting in his car.

Attaching the AV to the Tangler we were off.

Who is this Dylan and what does he want with Sage?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own HWBF5. Never will.

Chapter 3

_Where am I_

Blinking, I realizes that I was in the Battle Force 5 headquarter. I looked at my arm and saw that it was stitch up. I guess Kryatic really got me this time. I heard a movement and was out of my bed before you can say Blue bacon. I put on a trench coat that was by the door and tiptoe to the door. Putting my ear near it, I could hear someone arguing about me.

"Sage, who is that?"

"Zoom, it does not matter. Dylan means no harm to anyone on Earth, " Sage said slowly like she was talking to a idiot.

She probably was.

"Really Sage, we need to know who this"Dylan" is," said some boy with a very whining voice.

I got really tired of people arguing about me, like I wasn't even here. Opening the door, I saw seven people gather around.

"Hello," I said kindof hungry.

FIN

Just kidding

Vert Pov

"Hello," I realize that it was this "Dylan" character.

"Dylan" still had on his helmet but instead of a suit he had on a trench coat.

"Dylan how are you,"Sage said looking for bruises.

It seem like she really care for this boy. He better watch out for Sherman. Everyone know that he likes her.

"I am fine, Sage,"He said,"You worry to much like really it was a cut."

"It was not just a cut you could have gotten killed," Agura said.

"Like you care, you left so you have no say so in the matter," He snapped.

"Watch who you talk to boy, that my girlfriend you talking to,"Standford said mad.

"She left me...so why should I care," Dylan said,"Agura what kind of sister are you."

"You dont-," Agura started by was intrupped by "Dylan" talking of his helmet.

It seems that "Dylan" is a she instead of a he. And;

SHE HOT!


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan POV

I could see that everyone was shocked. I did sound like a boy with my helmet on. Agura looked like she was going to cry.

"Dylan?" she asked hugging me.

I could see why she was asking. I wasn't the little sister she left. To describe myself would be easy. My hair was blue, gold, and black that stopped mid-back but was in a ponytail. My face had lost some of it baby fat. I used to be a toothpick but now I was a young adult with curves. Some would say I was 36-24-36.

_Should I hug her back or step away? If I step away she will try to question me and am not ready for that._

Looking at Sage I could tell she wanted me to forgive her. So I hug my sister making sure people didn't see my hesitation.

"Yes, hi Agura," I said pulling away.

"How? Why? When?" she said.

"Does it matter," I said turning back to Sage.

"Everything is fine. You just got cut deep but no bone or veins were broken." Sage said looking at me.

"Great! So when I go?" I asked.

"Not so fast. Who is Dylan? How do you know Agura and Sage?" I guess was Zoom.

_Ugh I just want to have my ride back and who is the cutie with the blond hair?_


End file.
